Angel season 1
The first season of Angel originally aired on The WB from October 5, 1999 to May 23, 2000, concurrently with the fourth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Synopsis Angel, the dashing demon from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, embarks on his own supernatural adventures in Los Angeles. City of Angels. City of Broken Dreams. Between pervasive evil and countless temptations lurking beneath the city’s glittery facade, L.A. is the ideal address for a fallen vampire looking to save a few lost souls and, in turn, perhaps redeem his own.''Angel'' DVDs Summary In the series premiere, Angel, who has just moved to Los Angeles, is visited by Doyle, who is half-human, half-brachen demon. Doyle explains to Angel that he experiences visions from the Powers That Be of people who are in danger or in trouble, and he is a messenger sent on their behalf so that Angel can investigate these visions. While on his first investigation, Angel bumps into Cordelia Chase, who has also moved to Los Angeles from Sunnydale and become an actress. When Angel rescues her from a vampire, Cordelia comes up with the idea that she, Angel, and Doyle should start up a detective agency "to help the helpless — but charge a fee." Partway through the season, Doyle dies, sacrificing his life to save a group of mixed-race demons being hunted down by an army of pureblooded demons. Just before it, he passes on his dangerous visions to Cordelia in a kiss. Like Doyle, she finds the visions to be extremely painful. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, who had held a recurring role in ''Buffy'' season 3, appears as a comically inept "rogue demon hunter" and gradually becomes a vital part of the team. Late in the season, we meet Charles Gunn, a street tough who leads a gang of vampire-hunters. Initially determined to kill Angel, Gunn slowly comes to accept him and join his cause. In the season finale, Wesley translates the ancient Shanshu Prophecy, which states that, after a final battle, the vampire with a soul will live — that is, become human. Meanwhile, Wolfram & Hart try to raise a powerful creature from the dead; Angel slices off Wolfram & Hart employee Lindsey's hand, but is unable to prevent the raising of the creature. At the end of the episode, the viewer (but not Angel) sees who this is: Darla, Angel's ex-lover and sire — killed by Angel in the first season of Buffy. The main antagonist of this season was Wolfram & Hart. Cast Main *David Boreanaz as Angel (22/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (22/22) *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (13/22) (Does not appear in "City Of" to "Hero") *Glenn Quinn as Allen Francis Doyle (9/22) (Does not appear in "Parting Gifts" to "To Shanshu in L.A.") Recurring *Elisabeth Röhm as Kate Lockley (9/22) *Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald (5/22) *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan (5/22) *Thomas Burr as Lee Mercer (4/22) *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers (3/22) *Carey Cannon as Female Oracle (3/22) *Randall Slavin as Male Oracle (3/22) *Julie Benz as Darla (3/22) *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn (3/22) *Michael Mantell as Oliver Simon (2/22) *John Mahon as Trevor Lockley (2/22) *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane (2/22) *David Herman as David Nabbit (2/22) *Seth Green as Oz (1/22) *Sam Anderson as Holland Manners (2/22) *James Marsters as Spike (1/22) *Alastair Duncan as Collins (1/22) *Jeff Ricketts as Weatherby (1/22) *Kevin Owers as Smith (1/22) Episodes References de:Staffel Eins nl:Angel (seizoen 1) Category:Seasons Category:Angel episodes